fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuka Ueshiba
Yuka Ueshiba is one of the primary antagonists in Oyasumi Pretty Cure Z. Yuka is the self-proclaimed leader of the mysterious Night Terror Precure. She's by far the most dedicated and serious of the group with a rather short temper and both Homura and Chie manage to get under her skin a lot. She transforms into Cure Toxic, who has the power over poison and plants. Personality As the (self-proclaimed) leader of the trio, Yuka is the one who takes their mission very serious. Well, she actually takes pretty much everything serious. Yuka is a mature, collected yet cold and reclusive girl, armed with a silver tongue and venomous words for each and every situation. She prefers to not get too close to people and hates being touched, and touching others. Yuka cares a lot about her appearance and considers Mayu her rival in beauty. She's also a huge fan of detective-novels and is a good cook, although everything she makes turns out incredibly spicy (while Chie doesn't mind, Homura sure does... ). Appearance Relationships Homura Takeda One of her teammates. Yuka significantly dislikes Homura less than both Chie and Yue, since Homura actually listens to Yuka and is easy to manipulate. But Homura's personality can annoy Yuka to no end. Chie Hayase One of her teammates. Chie especially loves teasing Yuka, because of how serious and strict she is. Her reaction is the most hilarious, according to Chie. Needless to say, Yuka loathes Chie but does acknowledge her powers as having much potentional, even if Chie is using it the wrong way. Yue Kara Yue joins the Night Terror Precure later in the series. She and Yuka instantly get off the wrong foot, especially seeing as Yue pretty much instantly tries to take over Yuka's position as leader of the team. This tense rivalry of sorts eventually causes some... serious things to happen later on. Nemu Yozora Mayu Hoshizawa Out of the Oyasumi Precures, Yuka's personal rival seems to be Mayu. Sayo Asahi Makura Cure Toxic "A seed born from a clever heart, Cure Toxic!" Cure Toxic is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Yuka. She has powers over poison. While not really strong, nor fast, Cure Toxic's fighting style is all about debuffing and weakening the enemy. She uses her attacks very sparingly, since using them too much hurts her too. Attacks |-|Attacks= *'Acid Spray' *'Decay Dance' Songs Yuka's voice actress, Saori Hayami, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Including duets and group-songs. Solo Songs Duets & Group Songs Etymology Yuka - Can be read as "Fragnant". Ueshiba - Roughly translates to "Planted lawn". Trivia *Yuka always wears magical gloves due to her poison touch, which came with her powers *As seen in her profile, she has a huge family. Yuka rarely mentions her family but, according to her, it's a "complicated mess". *She shares her voice actress (Saori Hayami) with the canon Cure Felice. **Funnily enough, their powers seems to be the exact opposite of each other (life for Felice and poison for Toxic) Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Females Category:Dark Cures